


A Gift

by Iocane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, finn's new temporary bits take some getting used to but only just a teensy bit, mentions of space versions of transitioning, slight sex awkwardness, strap on, trans Finn, trans!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a war zone, things can be hard to come by.  Resourceful pilots, however, always find a way to make do.  And making do in this case is more than Finn ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaypoedameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypoedameron/gifts).



> This was written at the request of the inimitable [stardusteddameron](http://damnerons.co.vu/) on tumblr.

Finn had a hand in Poe's hair as they kissed. The pilot's jumpsuit was pooled around his waist and olive hands were pushing at Finn's jacket. Finn smiled into the kiss, still thrilled at the way Poe's hands felt against his chest. No more jiggle and bounce, just firmness. The scars didn't even bother him anymore most of the time. Once he shrugged his jacket off and tossed it aside, Finn pushed Poe up and away with a laugh so he could pull his shirt off. Poe pulled his shirt off as well, and stood to shimmy out of his jumpsuit.

Taking Poe's cue, Finn stood and did the same. While his upper body was in line, and he was developing the muscles he wanted, he wasn't totally at ease with his lower half. He turned as he pushed his pants and underwear down. 

"I tell you you have a great ass, my man?" Poe murmured against Finn's ear, coming up behind him, one arm around Finn's waist, the other rubbing the side of his plump ass. His rear was one of the few features of his female body that he wasn't looking to change. And not just because Poe liked it. 

Finn smiled and leaned his head back "Every time you see it," he pointed out with a soft chuckle, liking the feel of Poe against his body.

"How're they doing today?" Poe asked, fingers edging around Finn's scars.

"Practically nonexistent, that cream really helped." The tightness of the healing scars had been alleviated and unless he looked at or felt the skin, Finn couldn't tell they were there.

"Excellent," Poe's hands flattened and slid over Finn's flat chest, teasing his nipples as he nibbled at his neck. Where his breasts had once hung was still a slight bulge, but what was all muscle now.

Finn could feel Poe's erection against his back and rocked against it, rubbing it between his cheeks. "Want me to take care of that for you, flyboy?" he offered, turning his head to brush his lips against Poe's five o'clock shadow.

"Actually … Remember how we were talking, a while back …" Poe rounded Finn to stand in front of him, wanting to have this conversation face to face. "I got you something. You don't have to use it. You know I don't have any problems with our sex life," Poe was starting to ramble and Finn cut him off with a brief kiss.

The kiss lingered as their arms settled around each other and Finn savored Poe's chest flat against his own, and Poe's tummy bulging gently against his. "What'd you get me?" he murmured when he drew back.

Poe looked shy, and his hands came up, caressing Finn's developing biceps, absently following the lines of his muscles. "We were talking about toys, a while back. When I was on our latest supply run, I had a chance to get my hands on one." He was hesitant, uncertain even. It always threw Finn a little to see him like this. His confident, almost cocky flyboy could be amazingly shy. Especially about things that really mattered.

Finn's stomach flipped with excitement. They hadn't talked about 'toys', they had talked about *a*  
toy. One specific one. Before the destruction of the Republic, it would have been a simple matter to obtain one. Hell, before that, Finn's transition would have been a matter of a few hours of surgery and rapid muscle growth followed by a few weeks of physio to adjust to the new more masculine body. 

As it was, he was forced to go to the old fashioned route - slow hormone growth and smaller surgeries spread out over time. 

But the fact that he *could* was still incredible to him. He'd always thought of himself as male, despite his appearance. He knew his external looks was one reason Phasma favored him. Women stormtroopers were not common, so the ones who made it tended to be better than the rest as a matter of course. Despite *feeling* like a man, Finn had had to prove himself as a woman, resulting in top marks in all areas, and becoming Phasma's protege. Until he'd defected, of course.

"Hey, you still with me, buddy?" Poe murmured, a hand on Finn's cheek, caressing the slowly growing stubble.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got thinking about … all this," he gestured to himself.

"You wanna talk?" Poe offered and Finn smiled. Poe was always offering to talk. To Finn, to his pilots, to anyone who looked like they needed it.

"No, I wanna see what you got us," Finn said, leaning in to nip Poe's lip gently, his hands squeezing the pilot's fleshy ass.

Poe laughed and nodded. "Get on the bed, my man," he said, giving Finn a gentle push before he crossed the room.

Finn loved when Poe called him 'my man' - specifically the man part. Once he'd talked to the pilot about how he felt, and they'd spent a good week going over the possibilities, Poe had been careful to refer to Finn as male at all times. It was one of the many things that made him view the Resistance - and Poe - as home, not just an escape from the First Order.

Poe came back with a cardboard box and sat cross legged on the bed in front of Finn, setting it between them. The harness was simple enough, a soft, black, stretchy material, with a hole in the front. The hole and the area around it was rigid, designed for various insertables. Poe pulled out an inky black phallus that looked mostly human, and roughly the same size as Poe's. "It was this one, or-"

Anything else was cut off by Finn's mouth as he all but launched himself across the bed, kissing Poe, not even having the words to express what he felt right now. He had enjoyed the idea of a strap on, had expected to be excited. But actually seeing it and holding it in his hands was something else entirely. 

"Can I put it on you?" Poe asked when the kiss ended, caressing Finn's shoulders, gazing up at the other man.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

They rolled to their feet again and after checking the instructions, Poe knelt, getting the underwear-like harness around Finn's feet. As he drew them up, he licked and suckled at Finn's micropenis, almost an inch and a half already.

Finn's groan at the stimulation was deep throated, the result of few well placed injections of some specific alien byproducts that altered the shape of his vocal cords, as opposed to simply growing a new pair with his genes flipped from female to male.

Finally the harness was settled in place, with the cock protruding from it. "I wanted to get you a biofeedback model," Poe said, hands on Finn's chest. "But they wanted you to come in so they could install the necessary software. I didn't like the sound of it honestly, the guy was kind of a creep. So I got this," he stroked the dildo and Finn felt … something.

"I think the material is reactionary. Do that again." Poe drew his hand slowly along Finn's cock and he gasped slightly. "It's not as good as your mouth, but when you touch the didlo, it seems to make that little pouch react. I can feel pressure and heat. It's not complete biofeedback but it's more than I expected," he purred.

This time when they kissed, their cocks bumped together. Poe had to angle Finn's up so they could press closer, and Finn could dimly make out the difference between his own very firm stomach, and Poe's deliciously soft one.

After a while of slowly building kisses, Finn realized Poe was waiting for him to take the lead. So far, that had been Poe's role but now, nothing would happen until Finn was ready. To make sure he was, no doubt. Taking a page from his lover's book, Finn turned and stepped forward, starting to lower Poe to the bed.

He wasn't as skilled and they broke apart halfway through, falling onto the bed and each other with a laugh. When they settled, Poe was on his back, legs bracketed around Finn's hips. Their chests and bellies were together and Poe's hands curled around Finn's hard-won biceps.

"You really wanna do this?" Finn asked. He knew Poe had some experience bottoming before, but because of Finn's situation, he'd never yet done it for Finn, so it had been at least a year.

"I'm, uhm… I already *got* ready, actually," Poe's cheeks darkened under his scruff and he reached for the lube on the nightstand. "You'll want more lube but I did the stretching earlier," Poe said, biting his lip.

Finn leaned down and pressed quick kisses to Poe's mouth. "You … are … the … best," he breathed. 

With Poe's legs spread and draped over Finn's thighs, he knelt on the bed. With slick fingers, he reached down and rubbed against Poe's entrance. "Fuck," he shuddered when his finger slipped in easily. "God I wish I'd seen that," he breathed as he worked a second finger in, thrusting slowly. "You've got such great hands, love how they feel opening me up," Finn purred. Finally he eased a third finger in.

Poe was writhing under him, gasping and panting out his pleasure. His cock was leaking against the curve of his belly. "Yours are pretty fucking great, too, buddy," Poe groaned, clenching around Finn and then relaxing. "I'm, ugh," he shuddered when Finn's fingers brushed against his prostate. "Fuck! I'm ready, man. Just, let me …"

Poe reached for the lube and squirted some onto his hand. Finn groaned with surprised pleasure when Poe stroked the toy, sending the muted pressure and warmth to Finn's body, though not the slickness.

Finn shuffled forward, his mind calculating the logistics from this perspective. Where to place his hands and knees and how to angle his hips. "Do … does this part come … naturally?" Finn asked as he adjusted the angle of his hips again, pushing Poe's legs up a little more.

"No, buddy, it takes a bit of figuring out, especially between two guys. It'd be easier if I was on my hands and knees but I want to see you."

Finn leaned forward, kissing Poe intently, his toy trapped against Poe's body. "I want to watch you, too," he agreed.

After finally getting himself positioned in a way that worked for both of them and felt comfortable, Finn reached down, adding more lube to the toy before fitting it against Poe's entrance. Strong hands caressed firm biceps as Finn pushed in. He could feel a tightening around his cock, similiar to when Poe sucked on him. He watched Poe, licking his lips, loving the look on the pilot's face. Finally he felt Poe's body flush against his.

"Someday," Finn murmured, taking a moment, pressing light kisses to Poe's face. "Someday it'll be the real me inside you," he promised.

Poe ran his fingers over Finn's hair. "I look forward to it, but even if it never happens, I love you," He cupped Finn's cheek and kissed him slowly.

Finn swallowed tightly. "I love you too," he whispered. They'd said the words before, frantically before a mission, or quietly in the dark of night, but never face to face like this.

They sealed the sentiment with a kiss, slow and tender that continued until Poe began to rock and Finn gasped at the sensations being fed to his micropenis.

Finn had several more adjustments to make. Each was accompanied by a groan from Poe, and a whispered apology from Finn. Followed by a sincere assurance that Poe was in no way distressed and if Finn could maybe do THAT again-

Finally they found a rhythm that worked for them. Finn's arms braced on the bed as his hips thrust. Poe's hands at his waist and the two exchanging heated kisses.

Without the proper feedback of a more advanced Toy, Finn wasn't overwhelmed with pleasure and that let him watch Poe's pleasure build. "You love this so much," Finn said with a laugh. 

"I do, fuck, I do, so fucking much. And you're fucking incredible, Finn. God you look amazing over me," Poe's hands slid from his waist, over his chest. "My man," he groaned. "My gorgeous ma-" anything further was cut off by a kiss from Finn.

"Dunno .. if I can come like this but I wanna see you, I wanna see you come when I'm fucking you. C-can you come just from this or do you need me to touch you?"

"For you, fuck!" He cried out, arching as Finn hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Yeah, just this. Just you, buddy. Your cock in me, fucking me open. Yeah, fuck me, Finn!" Poe cried and Finn could feel that he was clenching, probably very tightly if the pressure on his cock was anything to go by.

Finn kept thrusting, adjusting and shifting until he found the angle that made Poe moan and shudder every time. "Not gonna last, fuck! Gonna-hng!" Poe's words were cut off by a shattering orgasm, and his whole body convulsed, tightening around Finn as come spattered over his chest and belly.

Deliberately, he slowed his hips and lowered himself over the panting pilot. His own body was covered in sweat from the exertion.

Finn drank in the blissed out look on Poe's face for a few moments, loving that he'd done that. Done it *this* way. He slid out carefully and flopped onto his back. He was a little on edge - he hadn't come yet but seeing Poe like that was worth it.

A moment later, Poe curled against his side. "You didn't come," he murmured, his hand trying to push under the harness. It was too snug and Finn pushed his hips up, shoving it down and tossing it off the bed. Poe sat up and began to shift down the bed before Finn pulled him back. "I wanna kiss you," he admitted.

Never one to turn down kissing, Poe settled easily against Finn, kissing slowly as fingers played with Finn's cock, pinching, gently squeezing it. Poe nuzzled his neck and began to whisper. "You looked so good over me like that," he murmured. "Wanted you there since we met," he purred and Finn whined as he pushed up into Poe's fingers. "My man," he said, giving Finn a gentle tug.

That tug and those words were enough and Finn came, his body shaking and shuddering. As he lay panting, he felt Poe draw the sheet up around them and cuddle into his side, one leg and one arm tossed around him, Poe nuzzling his shoulder. "Love you, Poe," Finn murmured. "We're doing that again … right?"

"Oh yeah, we're doing that again," Poe assured him. "I wanna get you a better model. One that's more … so it's better for you." The bottom surgery was much more complex and not one they could really manage in what amounted to war zone, so it would have to be apparatus for a while yet.

"I'm with you, Poe, that's good enough for me."


End file.
